Digidestined General
by moonrose221
Summary: FemDaisuke. Daisuke is Mikey Kudo's twin. What happens when the twins are drawn into the digital world?
1. Chapter 1

Digidestined General

 _Singing_

 **Word emphasis**

-Telepathy-

Letters, E-mails, and Journal Entries

Chapter 1 Chaos Or Miracle?:

Twelve year old Daisuke Kudo sat at the kitchen table in the Ichijouji aparment. She sighed. She missed her brother. It was even harder since the betrayal. Both Veemon and Wormmon watched the child of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. They could tell something was wrong. Her brown eyes were dull. She sighs again as she thinks of the original timeline. The only ones who even remembered were her, Sam, Ken, Veemon, and Wormmon. Daisuke was able to convince a Clockmon she rescued to change things just enough, so the Digimon Emperor still existed, but both of the Ichijouji brothers were still together. Sam was still in the accident. There was an off duty EMT nearby and she helped him while the ambulance was on the way. Sam needed several months of rehab and a few surgeries but in the long run it was worth it. Disuke sang a reworked version of a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic song.

 _When I was Just a kiddy_

 _I found it rather silly_

 _To see how many other people I could meet_

 _I had my books to read_

 _Didn't know that I would ever need_

 _Other people to make my life complete_

 _But there was one kid that I cared for_

 _I knew he would be there for me_

 _My big brother best friend forever_

 _Like two peas in a pod we did everything together_

 _He taught me how to fly a kite_

 _Best friend forever_

 _We never had a single fight_

 _We did everything together_

 _We shared our hopes_

 _We shared our dreams_

 _I miss him more than I realized it seems_

Veemon and Wormmon caught her song. They decided to join in for fun.

 _(Your big brother best friend forever)_

 _(Like two peas in a pod you did everything together)_

 _And though he's oh so far away_

 _I hope that he would stay_

 _My big brother best friend forever_

 _(Forever)_

Sam walked in and said, "While the song was cute I thought you had an older sister." Daisuke shook her head, "No, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. Azulongmon appeared before me, my brother Mikey, and our mom when me and Mikey were six. He said if I stayed with my brother his destiny would be chaos. As well as that Mikey could die if I stayed." Sam said confused, "I thought you were one of Fanglongmon's agents. Shouldn't he have said that? If it's even true to begin with. Ken's known that for months now." Daisuke asked, "Wait what? When did this happen?" Sam replied, "Since March 15 to be exact." Daisuke swore, "Damn it. Izzy said Gennai called about me that day. But he brushed it off saying it wasn't important. The 'meeting' was the traitors talking crap on Ken. I spoke up in his defense and that's when the betrayal happened. The only one who didn't come to the meeting was Tai. He said he just got some heavy news and he needed some time to sort through it all. Tai, Tk, Cody, Joe, Matt, Mimi, and Willis were the only ones who didn't betray me Sammy."

Sam held his psuedo little sister close. After the student exchange program they both went on three years prior the two were practically inseperable. Sam looked at his green and silver Dino Bracelet. While Daisuke looked at her pink and silver Dino Bracelet. Their eyes flashed green and pink respectively. Sam sighed, "You know don't you? Something's coming. Something big." Daisuke replied, "Yes I know. It's just that I know it's coming. No matter what I want to believe otherwise. Dr. O along with the rest of the alumni are on emergency standby. Thanks to Sentinal Knight everyones abilities are at full strength." Ken walked in, "What's going on? Are you two talking ranger business again?" Ken knew about their time as the pink and green Dino Thunder Rangers. They were both evil rangers so he got two people he could vent to. As well as contact information for the other evil rangers so he had his own network of support. Sam shook his head, "Our ranger powers are stirring. The last time that happened, Digiworld was calling out." Ken's eyes widened, "Now?" Daisuke nodded, "In Shinjuku. We have to keep the others from finding out. I also know it'll happen again next year in the city I was born in. Shinonome."

Gennai came in and was talking to Daisuke. However, when she revealed the fact she never wore the solid crest of Miracles and the true Crest of Kindness was hidden somewhere Gennai flipped. Especiallly when she said, "Azulongmon forced me to live with my abusive uncle and aunt. I doubt Jun is even my cousin through them. I know we're related but I don't know how. My aunt and uncle both basically treat me like a personal servant. I do the chores, cook, take care of the bills, all of it." Gennai, Sam, and Ken all looked borderline murderous. Gennai said, "Daisuke you were supposed to ge to the Digital World with Tai and the original group. So was Ken, Sam, Ryo Akiyama, and your brother Mikey. Sam's crest is Empathy, Mikey's is Determination, Ryo's is Intuition. A boy named Ewan Amano was supposed to bear the Crest of Emotion and he was supposed to be Ryo's DNA digivolving partner. Sam and Mikey were DNA digivolving partners." Sam asked, "So why weren't Ryo, Mikey, Ewan, and I ever called?"

Gennai sighed, "Azulongmon like the other soveriegns are close minded. The only harmonious one who isn't is Fanglongmon. He believes in balance and harmony as he is a Light and Darkness dragon." Daisuke got it, "So because we'd be executing Fanglongmon's will they subjugated me and kept four from getting called?" Gennai replied, "Not exactly. Ryo was manipulated to fight Milleniummon. When the reason he wanted to take down the four main rulers was because of how close they were to comitting mass genocide of all of the virus digimon." Ken picked up Wormmon and hugged him close. Wormmon was a virus type even though he was a sweetheart. Daisuke's eyes flashed dark pink. Sam's flashed dark green. Sam snarled, "Where the hell do they get off on that? So their plan is to wipe out one third of the digimon? Partners included." Veemon growled. Daisuke hissed like a cat. Her preverbial hackles rising with her anger.

After Gennai contacted the Light and Darkness dragon the three humans, two digimon, and the lone guardian were taken to the center. It was very beautiful. Almost like the Celestial City of Light Haven during the Silver Millenium. Daisuke admitted everything to Gennai. He was very surprised to see Fanglongmon chose such a powerful young woman to bear the Golden Radience. She was a very special girl indeed. By the end of Daisuke's full story, ranger life, and senshi life included the light and darkness dragon sighed. "I never would have believed you would live such a life Daisuke Serenity Kudo. You will be allowed to live with your mother and twin again. I will give you a savings account for your own pleasures. As well as for both Sam and Ken. I will personally arrange it to where they will live close to your family as well. My fellow Harmonious Ones are screwing up. It's high time I set things right. Will you help me choose who to call to fight the D-Reaper and their digimon?" The six agreed. Sam and Daisuke using their ranger powers to craft the new digivices. The D-Arc's. Once they were satisfied with their choices and work they set it up to work with a matrix card. Created by the Morphing Grid. They knew Ken held a connection to the Grid. It was finding out from what side of the color spectrum it was that came to some minor difficulty.

Daisuke walked into her house to take a quick inventory of what she owned before the Ichijouji's came by to help her move out. Thankfully her aunt and uncle were out for the next two weeks. Jun was for now living with a friend of hers named Takuya. He was an agent of the Three Great Angels who watched over the Digital World but, didn't interfear with their chosens personal lives. Takuya and Jun were over and were loading the last box out into Takuya's cousin Marcus Damon's truck. Marcus was a DATS agent, as he reported to the ENAIC a preverbial god of the Digital World. He only interfeared if things weren't going too well. Which was next to never. Jun said, "Hey Dai. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay longer at the Ichijouji's." Daisuke smirked. "I'm moving back in with my mom and brother. Also, we have a new generation starting up. The Digimon Tamers are the new team. Sam and I created the digivices. They are called D-Arcs. I need to take an inventory of what I have and what I don't so I can write out a list for what I will need to buy." Takuya nods and so does both Marcus and Jun. Jun was the Legendary Warrior of Earth. The human spirit Kyushimon. The beast spirit KitsuKyushimon. both Warriors and the DATS agent hlped her take the inventory.

The Ichijouji's came over as the seven humans packed up Daisuke's belongings. It took about six or so trips for the teens as the adults checked over every nook and cranny in Daisuke's room for anything they may have missed. The last item was the picture of Daisuke and her brother on their fifth birthday. Daisuke placed it in her soccer bag and hefted the bag over her shoulder. She left her key to the apartment on the kitchen table along with a note that said:

To Aunt Mizore and Uncle Daiki,

I'm now living with my mom and brother. I was recently told I'm needed back in Shinonome. Try to force me back with fake legal documents and I will have you arrested.

Daisuke

P.S: Piss off and take care of your own damn place.

Daisuke still kept her house key from where she lived in Shinonome. She now knew the damn prophecy was fake. She sent her mom a text asking if they still lived in the same house. She replied that they did but she was out until early evening. Daisuke smiled knowing she was on a deadline. Once her things were brought in and she unpacked, Daisuke grabbed the list and her purse then she dragged Ken, Sam, and their parents to the mall. Between the five they got everything on Dai's list and a bit more since she decided that she needed more clothing than what her aunt and uncle gave her. Which was the bare minimum.

After a few hours Dai was just wrapping up her settling in when her mom walked in her room and bounced over giving her a big hug. "Dai sweetie your back!" At the same time Mikey let his two best friends Angie Hinomoto and Jeremy Tsurugi in the house when he heard his mom squeal. He said, "Daisuke's back? No way." Before he ran up the stairs. Jeremy and Angie following him. He saw the one person he could always count on to listen to him. Even though Azulongmon told him not to he called Daisuke every chance he got. Daisuke was very important to him and he would fight with everything he had in order to protect her.

Angie and Jeremy both saw how he held Daisuke close. Tears flowing down his face with no stop in sight. After twenty minutes of hugs and a few introductions, Daisuke sat the four in the house with her and the Ichijouji brothers down in the front room. She told them about the fake prophecy that split up her and Mikey. About her three former lives as Princess Serenity, Lina Inverse, and Serena Tsukino. About her time as a Power Ranger with Sam adding his own story at certian intervals. By the end the four who didn't know were shell shocked. Daisuke said, "Currently I'm working at a cafe." Jeremy said, "Wow your busy. But what about this Digital World? What is it?" Daisuke and Ken take turns telling the four everything. Angie says, "So it **will** eventually call Mikey? I hope I can be with him when it happens." Jeremy replies, "Me too. He'll need support to help save said world. I don't know if we'll ever be called on our own but I'll help wherever I'm needed." Daisuke's eyes were full of pink light as she doubled over. Sam catching her while saying, "Of all the damn times for psychic powers the grid gives all pinks to kick in." The pink light fades from her eyes. "You both will get digivices. Though someone will try to keep you from helping until the very end of the second tour of duty but I can and will fix that as soon as possible." Angie and Jeremy nod.

(Eight months later)

The tamers sat around Guilmon's former shed upset. Their partners were forced back to the other side. When Kenta noticed a burgundy haired girl, a burgundy haired boy, a boy with dark brown hair, a boy with red-brown hair, and a pair of boys with plum colored hair. "Who are you guys?" The Tamers all look up to see the group. Ryo says, "Ken! Can you ever forgive me for what I did?" Ken smiled gently, "It wasn't your fault Ryo. The Sovereigns except Fanglongmon were at fault. They were getting too out of hand. Milleniummon tried to keep them from commiting mass genocide of all the virus types in the Digital World." Ryo said, "So wait, they lied to me and all of the digimon who helped me take him down?"

The only girl in the group spoke up, "Yes they did. Fanglongmon asked Ken, Sam, and I to help him set things right. Sam and I created your digivices. Ken helped Sam and myself in choosing you all. We chose each of you because you all were affected by something called the Z wave. You see a few years before any of us were born there was a massive battle called Countdown To Destruction. It pitted the rebels of Earth against the United Alliance of Evil. To end the battle, the wizard Zordon of the planet Eltar ordered Andros Goodson the Red Space Ranger to shatter his energy tube. It was the only way to save the universe. He did so and the result was the Z wave. It destroyed several villans and purified several it also did something else. Something no one, not even the Power Rangers were prepared for." Sam spoke up next, "It created a whole new breed of human. They were dubbed Children of the Power. Because the power of the Universal Morphing Grid granted them unique abilities and powers. That's why you all were chosen. Your all Children of the Power."

Rika said, "We can't be. We're just a ragtag group of kids who were all loners for the most part." Mikey asked, "Did any of you ever do something when you were afraid? Something you just couldn't explain how you did?" The Tamers all nod. Marcus said, "That's proof your Children of the Power. There will be former rangers in town to tutor you in your abilities. And a ranger doctor who will be seeing you all from now on." Takato who was wary around doctors asked, "Why does a specific doctor have to be here?" Takuya answered this question, "Simple reason kid. Power Rangers and Children of the Power have energy from the Morphing Grid in their DNA. It basically super charges us. So we have someone who knows about the energy see to us, so there isn't some massive government freakout." Kazu asked, "Your a **Power Ranger** dude?"

Takuya laughed, "I'm a Child of the Power. So is Ken, Marcus, and Mikey. Daisuke and Sam are the Power Rangers in this group here." Henry asked, "Which ones?" Daisuke said, "I'm the Pink Dino Thunder Raptor Ranger. My name is Daisuke Kudo." Sam said, "I'm the Green Dino Thunder Parasaura Ranger. My name is Sam Ichijouji." Jeri said, "Weren't you two evil?" Daisuke said, "We were kidnapped by Mesogog and placed under mind control. So we didn't have any concious control over those actions. I had one brief second of control when my brother and mom were almost attacked and I took the hit meant for them. I broke the mind control that way." Sam said, "I've always looked out for Daisuke like a sister. So seeing my psuedo sister hurt gave me the strength I needed to break the mind control." Rika was shocked, "Wow, that's amazing. But why tell us this?" Daisuke walked over and gently placed a hand on the blue tamers shoulder. "It's so you know your not alone and that you will always have someone to look out for you."

Takato looked like he wanted to cry so Daisuke moved over to the keeper of the Hazard and like a caring older sister wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Takato just let the tears loose. Daisuke held him closer soothing him with gentle rythmic strokes of his carmel brown hair. She was also humming a pretty tune. Though what it was was beyond anyone's idea. Timidly, Takato looked up at the twelve year old Digidestined of Miracles. He said, "Thanks onee-chan." Before laying his head on her shoulder and snuggled into her hug.

(Four months later)

Mikey woke up to the sound of his sister and psuedo big brother Sam cussing. He went down to the basement where they basically created their own version of the Batcave. "Dare I ask?' Mikey stated dryly. Daisuke looked at her twin. "It's just a constingency plan in case everything goes south." Mikey asked softly, "It starts today. Doesn't it sis?" Daisuke sighed but said, "It does Mikey. We all knew it was coming Mikey. But for it to be this soon.." Daisuke was cut off from her D-Terminal beeping. She looked at the message and swore, "Mother fucker!" Mikey and Sam looked at the message. It said:

Miracles,

East, south, north, and west watchers are deleted. Perminantly. It is unknown by whom. The Digital World is changing again. And this time it's full blown war.

Dragon of the Center

Sam quickly sent the warning text to Ken, Takuya, and Marcus. They continued down the chain. Dai warned the Virtuous ones who still were on her side. Mikey called Angie and Jeremy. With Angie the conversation went:

( **Mikey** _Angie_ )

 _Hello?_

 **Angie it's Mikey. We've got a problem.**

 _Why? What's up?_

 **Shits hit the fan. It's starting today.**

 _Really? Your sure?_

 **I am. Dai got a message from Dagon of the Center. It starts today. We're alerting everyone to be on guard.**

 _Okay Mikey will I need to bring anything?_

 **The back pack Daisuke gave you. It has everything that we could possibly need with us. I already called Jeremy and gave him the DL.**

 _Got it. Anything else?_

 **Your communicator. Dai and Sam finished the bio lab. Alpha is going to help mom man it until we can find someone else.**

 _Noted. Bye, see you at the Sports Center._

 **See ya there Ang. Bye.**

Mikey sighed knowing he would step up and lead. His sister could, but he would be the one to do so. He wanted to show the one who was causing trouble for his twin sister's home away from home that they united were unbeatable.

Willis Grayson sighed as he rolled his shoulders. His mom Dana and his dad Carter were reassigned to the new aquabase along with the rest of the LSR team outside of Shinonome. It was strange to think that he would be training to take his fathers place. However he was resolved to fight for his family. Both Digital and Ranger. He was working on a private project. Project Digital Storm. He would protect Daisuke. He set things up so the Data Gems chose someone based on their hearts. He would make sure that the new team would recieve much better guidence than the ones who turned on his sister in spirit. What he didn't expect was that the gold Data Gem reacted to him. He sighed, "The team will be found soon enough. For now, I have to be ready."

After the game, Angie, Daisuke, Jeremy, and Mikey were hanging out. They hear two voices. One said, "Help me." The other said, "Daisuke where are you?" The four ran through the streets. All jumping out of the way when a car fell from a third story window. They go into an alley and see two staticy beings. One red and the other gold. There was a voice who said, "Do you want to save your friends?" Daisuke and Mikey both say, "Of course." The voice asks, "What are you two called?" Mikey replies, "My names Mikey." "And I'm Daisuke." His sister says. "Mikey. Daisuke. Those are odd names. Take these Fusion Loaders. Use them wisely." Angie and Jeremy both grab on to one of the twins as they are flung into the Digital World.

Mr. and Mrs. Hinomoto plus Mr. and Mrs. Tsurugi walk up to the Kudo residence when Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji walk up. Mrs. Kudo opens the door, "Kyoko we need to talk." Kyoko Kudo lets the parents in. Angie's siblings were visiting their cousins in Akihabara. Mrs. Hinomoto asks, "Where did Angie run off to this morning with that strange back pack your daughter gave her Kyoko?" Mrs. Tsurugi said, "Jeremy left this morning with no real warning. Kyoko we want to know what is happening to our children." Another voice said, "I believe I can answer that." A viridian haired garnet eyed woman in a white bodice, black skirt and sailor collar, black knee high boots with white trim, maroon bows, a garnet gem, a gold tiara with a garnet stone, triangle garnet earings a black choker with a garnet hanging off it, white elbow length gloves with black trim, and a silver key shaped staff with a garnet orb on it appeared. Kyoko sighed, "Next time Pluto, do mind giving some warning before you appear randomly? I don't mind your here to help explain it all, but I would appreciate a little warning next time." "Understood Kyoko."

Once the explanation was completed Pluto showing them images directly from the Time Gates to verify it all the parents are speachless. They didn't know that about their kids friends. To think they suffered like that. Sakura Tsurugi nee Avalon made a note to speak to Kero later. Clarisse Hinomoto would be sure to stand by her oldest daughter. She knew the day Angie was born as her father came to her himself. Angie was a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Stratus. Clarisse Hinomoto nee LaRue would be damn sure that as a daughter of Ares she would do everything she could to keep her daughter with her team. Even if it meant divorcing her husband Yukio. Katherine Ichijouji nee Pryde, while her main power was phasing through solid surfaces she also gained the ability to send someones conciousness into the past, teleportation, and electrokenisis. She kept close contact with Kurt, Evan, Rogue, Pietro, Forge, and Lance. While she loved Lance, the goddess of love felt that Yusuke Ichijouji formerly Yusuke Urameshi was a better match for her. The parents were making their own plans to help their children.

In digiworld the quartet meet up with Sam and Ken. Both more than eager to help out their friends. When Jeremy was hanging on for dear life on some bamboo a blonde boy named Aonuma Christopher appeared and said, "I am Aonuma Christopher the general of Team Blue Flare. If you join with me I will help you." Daisuke started yelling several choice cuss words at him while Sam used his abilities to flloat in the air and got Jeremy down. "Thanks Sam. I owe ya one bro." "No prob Jer. We're in this as a team. It's only right we look out for each other. We're family now." Daisuke caught the look in Christopher's eyes and heard his whisper, "A family. That's what I wish I could have." Christopher took his leave. But after relaying everything to her brother Daisuke hunted him down. She found him far from the others. She asked, "What do you mean you wish you had a family?" Christopher turned around and saw the holder of the gold Fusion Loader. "I don't know what your talking about." He said a little too quickly. Daisuke chuckled, "My hearing is better than you think dude. I heard what you said. So sit and spill."

Christopher sighed, "My parents died when I was about seven. I'm currently living with my Aunt Miyuki and Uncle Natsu. My Aunt is my mom's sister. My dad never introduced me to his sister Ellie or her husband Haru. Aunt Miyuki introduced them to me. I love them don't get me wrong their great. But.." Daisuke said, "But what? You shy away from emotional connections? Or did your dad tell you emotions make you weak?" Christopher looked at the girl who he swore could read him like a book. "The second reason. I've pushed others away because I let my dad get to me." Daisuke sat next to Christopher and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Emotions are a big part of being people. No matter where we come from or what we are able to do. The fact is you have a digivice. Your a part of this crazy family Mikey and surrounded ourselves with. Don't shut us out bro. Please?" Christopher looks in her warm chocolate brown eyes and sees love, empathy, friendship, acceptance, and an emotion he couldn't place right off the bat. He saw that she would watch out for him and make him happy. "I'll think about it all right? I'm not saying yes or no. I need some time to think things over." Daisuke smiled, "That's all I ask for. I'm Daisuke Kudo by the way." "I'm Christopher Aonuma. Call me Chris."

A few moments later Daisuke walked back to the group. Angie asked, "You confront Christopher?" Daisuke chuckled, "More like had a heart to heart with Chris." Mikey rolled his eyes at his sister. Shoutmon was very confused. His brother Veemon's human was very different. He figured it was a female human thing, but Angie wasn't like that so that theory was out the metaphorical window. He was determined to find out what it was though.

Christopher was sitting in the Lake Zone just musing over what Daisuke told him a few weeks ago. Could he really do it? His father never showed him any sort of love or affection. But Daisuke was offering a place in her family. He saw their battles thanks to his Fusion Loader. He thought that they were synchronised in battle. Daisuke had this air about her that said she would never quit until everyone was safe and sound. He sighed, "I wonder what dad would say if he knew about this and what I'm thinking."

(Sprit world)

Kyosuke Aonuma is seething. His son should be the perfect emotionless pawn for him to manipulate. Even from the afterlife. But noooo that Daisuke girl went and ruined it.

(Back with Christopher)

Christopher sighed again as he realized what his choice would be. But he leaned against the wall feeling much better when he came to the conclusion he did. Emotional ties made for a much more motivated group. It was no wonder the Fusion Fighters were so strong.

(With the Fusion Fighters)

When the group arrived in the Lake Zone a glow appeared in front of Angie and Jeremy both were shocked to see an orange Fusion Loader in front of Angie and a teal Fusion Loader in front of Jeremy. Both had a pouch to keep their respective Loaders in. However, the real surprise was what or rather who Daisuke found when patroling.


	2. Chapter 2

Digidestined General

 _Singing_

 **Word emphasis**

-Telepathy-

Letters, E-mails, and Journal Entries

Chapter 2: Revelations Of The Sinister Kind and Old Friends:

Back in the real world, Tai Kamiya and Jun Motomiya are both upset. They found out that their "parents" lied to them and they were adopted. Luckily on Tai's part he had a friend who could scan his DNA to find his real parents and he could find out if he had any siblings. Jun asks if she can get it done too. Tai agreed and needless to say they are both highly pissed off. Especially when a woman named Sailor Pluto shows up and shows them the full reasons for what Azulongmon did. Tai and Jun were both swearing up a storm when it was all over.

Jun's eyes flashed yellow, "Fucking bastard dragon digimon. Kidnapping us from our real parents and seperating us from each other." Tai's eyes flashed orange, "God dammit! Now I know why I was more protective of Daisuke than I was of Kari. Daisuke's my real little sister. Our blood sister. What I find appalling dear twin of mine Juniper, is our aunt and uncle had the audacity to abuse our little sister. Pluto is there any way you can get me and Juniper back in our real mother's custody?" Jun asks, "And preferably get us into the Digital World with our little siblings. Proof in hand to show them more of that asshole's mechinations?"

Pluto smirks. Finally a real challenge. "Of course. I can't wait for Kuroshi to attempt to harm the hime with you two around her." She hands Jun a yellow and pink henshin wand and a silver and white compact. "The wand is yours Jun. The compact is Daisuke's." Tai is given six watches for himself, Jeremy, Ken, Sam, Mikey, and Christopher to use. Both are given a device that looked like a mix of an mp3 player and a microphone. Agumon and a Coronamon appear in the Time Gates and see everything. Agumon swearing even worse than Tai did.

The two land in the Digital World in the same zone as their younger sibs. Daisuke spots them, "Okay Jun, Tai not that I'm surprised but why are you two here?" Tai hands Daisuke some papers which she reads before firing off several profanities in multiple languages. Mikey hears this and sprints over. "Sis, what's up?" He asks. She shoves the papers in his face and he looks over them before joining his sister in her swearing rant.

When the others walk up Daisuke snarls out, "Azulongmon did worse crap than what we thought initially. Jun and Tai are me and Mikey's older siblings. Their twins too. Azulongmon sent Makuramon to kidnap them. He placed Jun with our damn aunt and uncle. He placed Tai with the Kamiya's. With directions to make sure he didn't know about the fact he was adopted." Tai said, "The only reason I found out was because I overheard them arguing the night before the betrayal. It's why I didn't go to the meeting where it happened. I needed some time to figure things out."

Sam was cussing loudly as a dark purple aura lights up around him. Ken being the same way. A navy blue aura is around Jeremy. An indigo aura is around Angie. All of them were swearing and cussing as loud as possible. Sam says, "I really hate Azulongmon. I'm glad he's been permantly deleted. Whoever did that is a hero for doing so. From what Lunamon said to me the time of the sovereigns was feared since they were totally biased save for Fanglongmon for believing that darkness is evil and light is good. Gods damn it Tk and Ken crests are linked to the element of darkness." Daisuke noddded, "All hope is, is a shining light in the darkness."

Tai said, "Sailor Pluto filled us in on everything Dais. I am so disgusted by it all. Why the hell did those three traitorous bitches think Crystal Tokyo with Endymion as king was a good idea anyway?" Daisuke said, "They wanted power. My crystal was the quickest way to get it. I wouldn't even have been queen." Ken asked confused, "Why? Your the Moon Princess. Shouldn't you be the Queen?" Daisuke was quiet so Mikey filled in. "The traitors plan was for Daisuke to be forcibly impregnated by Venus' powers over sexuality. They intended to bring in Sailor Chronos under Mars' compulsion ability. Chronos would then speed up the pregnancy. Then Mars would force Daisuke to will her crystal and right to rule over to Mars. If she did so without complaint she would have lived. As the bastard kings bedroom toy and personal sex slave."

Sam and the others were horrified. Ken and Veemon both threw up. Jun said, "Why would they be so bitchy? They did realize that they'd have no choice but to protect Crystal Tokyo. They would be stuck in a preverbial dead end job. They couldn't go after their dreams. They'd have to settle for second best." Tai said, "Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. They were gluttons for power. If I remember from what I saw from Daisuke's time as Serena Tsukino, Mars, Raye Hino wanted everything she had and then some. The love of the people. The power that came to being the Moon Princess. The heart of that damn man whore. And to be leader of what would be a dictatorship." Ken nods, "No kidding. When I found out about Dai's senshi secret I looked up the scouts. The media was in a major uproar when it was revealed that Mars was the one who killed Moon. From what I got out of the whole thing, Mars always bitched at Moon for being late."

Daisuke said, "Not my fault that Luna and Raye told me last every time. Or that I was usually on the opposite side of town from where I was needed. Or I fought several youma along the way. Besides the reason the only time we fought an enemy at night was when we dealt with the Black Dream Hole. Most nights I was dealing with all the late night youma attacks so the others could get some damn sleep. Which was why I almost always was sleeping in class. Plus my parents Kenji and Ikkuko made me do all of the house work and Sammy's school work before I could do mine. I usually did it in the Music Room at school. I was always begging Ms. Haruna not to send my real grades home. Instead she sent them to The Osaka's home. Mayumi and Molly were the only ones aside from Sammy who knew the truth about me being Sailor Moon. Whenever I wrapped up a major battle I spent the night at Molly's house. Sammy was the one who got me down to Dr. Mizuno whenever I was hurt. He also came up with several allibies for me when I had scout business." The others nod.

Jun said, "Pluto said you usually had money. Did you get an allowance?" Daisuke shook her head. "The Tsukino's didn't give me one. I fought in an underground MMA arena. Trista switched the money over to my current account. In fact I recently wrote a series of books about the Silver Millenium." Angie asked, "What's the title for the series?" Daisuke chuckled, " It's the Moonlight Legend series." Jun and Angie were shocked. Those were their favorite books. Daisuke is the one who wrote those books?

Needless to say their first day in digiworld was eventful. MadLeomon attacked again and they met a digimon named Dorulumon. He had a digimon named Cutemon with him. Daisuke asked, "What are you and Dorulumon doing Cutemon?" Cutemon replied, "Dorulumon is helping me look for my parents. I miss them." Daisuke hugged Cutemon, "You'll find them again Cutemon. You'll see just give it time." Cutemon cuddled into Daisuke's embrace. Dorulumon watching the two. He didn't know why but something was eerily familiar about Daisuke.

A few days of Digiworld time went by and needless to say they were shocked at what was happening. In the Lake Zone there was a feline princess, Beastmon. Daisuke hissed like the part cat she was. Mikey laughed but the others were confused. Mikey laughed again, "Daisuke gets called Kitten by her boss. She acts like that for a good reason." Christopher laughed as Daisuke's cat ears and tail pop out while she bounced over to the hollder of the blue Fusion Loader and hugged him purring happily. Mikey laughed louder while a few of the observers were freaking out. Veemon chuckled, "This why her boss calls her Kitten?" Mikey replies while laughing, "Yes. Though I have to admit it's adorable how she has a habit of purring in her sleep." Jeremy stares in shock, "She **purrs** in her **sleep**?" Mikey grins and says, "Yep. Mom actually laughed and told us in the morning after our first night as a semi-reunited family."

Tai laughed, "Despite all that, Daisuke is a sweet and happy person." Jun giggled, "No kidding. I'm betting she confuses her enemies on a daily basis." Veemon laughed, "Oh gods does she." Ken laughed, "When I was still under Myotismon's control eighty-five percent of what she did surprised and confused me. The other fifteen percent shocked the crap out of me." Mikey laughed louder. Angie smiled. She never heard Mikey laugh like this. If having his siblings back in his life made him act like this then she could only wish it happened sooner. Mikey was so much like a brother to her. But to see him interact with his siblings then she was glad he had them in his life.

Laylamon tried to gain the Code Crown. But when she taunted Ken with illusions of the Digimon Emperor oh boy did she regret it immediately. "Your fucking BITCH!" Sam was glowing dark green. As he bolted straight for Laylamon and kicked her right into the air. His green jaguar spirit hit her right in the backlash caused her minions, Daipenmon included to be detroyed. The others save for Daisuke were shocked. Daisuke said, "It's a natural thing. All green rangers have that temper. It's worse for yellows and pinks." At her words the group took an involuntary step back. They didn't know that.

Angie was laughing. "Damn Sam rocks. I wonder who would win in a hand to hand fight. Him or Strata." Jun said, "I think it'd be a stalemate." Daisuke said, "I agree with Jun." The guys were stunned the girls were even having this conversation. A digimon named ChaosBeetlemon attacked and almost hit Sam with his Nightmare Thunder. It made whoever it was hit with not only writhe in pain but also relive their worst memories. It was a blur but somehow Daisuke shoved Sam out of the way and took the hit. The others saw everything from Daisuke's time as Princess Serenity, Serena Tsukino, and her current life. They saw all of her pain and suffering even the things she never told Sam. Mikey was pale as a sheet and sobbing. Despite being in serious pain Daisuke stood and glared at ChaosBeetlemon. "In the name of the planet of storms, I call upon the powers of courage and nature to banish this asshole! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Before she walked over to her twin and started bawling cuddled into his embrace. The holder of the red Fusion Loader held onto his twin for dear life. Hugging her close saying, "It's okay Dais. Just let it all out sis. I've always loved you and I always will no matter what. I promise."

Angie and Jeremy looked like they wanted to cry. Dorulumon looked down as well. Veemon was sobbing. His human suffered more than she should have. Shoutmon was comforting his brother while tearing up himself. Beastmon looked shocked. Christopher, Sam, Ken, Tai, and Jun were all crying. They never knew it was that bad. Then again Pluto could only show them what she was able to see. They never saw what went on behind closed doors.

In the real world, the families of those who were friends were crying too. Pluto cried too. "I never knew it was that bad. If I had known I would have interfeared and got her out of that abusive home." A spirit woman appeared as Pluto said breathlessly, "Queen Serenity." Queen Serenity stated, "I wish I had known as well Pluto. Serenity deserved better. Kuroshi hurt her more than any of us realized. Which is why I'm doing everything in my power to keep her happy. She'll need the support of your children as well as the support of yourselves."

In the digital world after everyone calmed down sufficiently Ken asked Daisuke, "You said you worked at a cafe. What sort of cafe?" Daisuke blushed, "It's called Cafe Mew Mew. It's a maid cafe that serves mostly sweets." The humans were all beet red. Tai sputtered out, "And you work there why?" Daisuke shrugged, "Job pays ten bucks an hour plus tips. Who am I to complain?" The others concede since she did have a point.

A month of Digital World time went by and the Fusion Fighters found another human. This one was familiar to Tai, Ken, and Daisuke. "Matt!" The keeper of Friendship was filled in on everything. By the end, "Damn. No wonder Daisuke glared at Azulongmon everytime he addressed us as his agents and charges. For him to have been revealed to have done all of this. Wow. I can say I hate him now too. Whoever deleted him deserves a hero's medal." Shoutmon snorted, "Yeah no kidding. My dad was a virus type. I was an In-Training when me and Veemon's dad was deleted by Azulongmon. We got seperated from each other. You guys can guess the rest."

The group was in the Warrior Zone. Matt said skeptically, "We have to make a Karatenmon **laugh** if we want the Code Crown. How the hell do we do that?" Daisuke said, "I have an idea. Mikey remember that funny song we used to sing when we were little?" Mikey said, "Which one? There's several I remember." Daisuke said, "The one we sang in front of mom's boss that one day back when we were four." Mikey stared at his sister for a second. "How do you even remember that? I remember since mom likes to watch the recording of it when she felt depressed around our birthday." Daisuke giggled, "Photographic memory. Natural lunarian trait." Mikey shook his head a smile on his face. His eyes held amusement. Daisuke used her powers to call up her best and funniest memories from up until the two were separated to show the others on a light sphere.

M and D: _Being a kid is cool_

 _There's so many fun things for kids to do_

 _Making funny faces and acting like fools_

Daisuke's powers showed the twins making really silly faces at their neighbors and people walking down the street.

M: _Playing chase_

 _Singing songs_

A four year old Mikey was chasing Daisuke around a park. The two start wrestling around on the ground.

D: _Hopscotch too_

M and D: _Games and toys and ice cream really ruled_

The twins are shown with chocolate and strawberry ice cream all over their faces. While playing with a pair of stuffed dragons. That looked surprisingly like Shoutmon and Veemon.

 _Being a kid is cool_

 _Running through the house_

M: _Chasing each other_

Mikey and Daisuke were running through their house in matching white shirts. Mikey's shorts were red. Daisuke's were pink. Both wore socks the same color as their shorts.

M and D: _Jumping on the bed_

Mikey and Daisuke were jumping on Mikey's bed trying to avoid their mom.

M: _Hiding from your mother_

M, and D: _A bubbly bubble bath_

The twins were in the tub splashing each other with the water. Both laughing loudly.

D: _Washes off the day's dirt_

M and D: _Put a Band-Aid on the boo-boo where you fell and got hurt_

Mikey cried when he cut his leg on a rock. Daisuke hugged him and tickled him so he would stop crying. He started laughing. His mom put a Band-Aid on his cut. As well as Daisuke who got cut when the twins had a tickle fight.

 _Being a kid is cool_

 _There's so many fun things we used to do_

 _Making funny faces and acting like fools_

M: _Baseball_

Mikey was shown playing little league baseball and hit the baseball to where it knocked his coach over when it hit him in the butt.

 _Bicycles_

Mikey and Daisuke were riding bikes over to the book store to get their favorite manga series latest volume.

D: _Ballet too_

Daisuke was dancing in a ballet studio. Mikey watched and caught her when another girl deliberately knocked her over.

M and D: _Dogs and dolls and ice cream really ruled_

 _Being a kid is cool_

 _Being a kid is cool_

 _Being a kid is cool_

The twins were shown in Mikey's room fast asleep holding hands when they were about six.

 _Being a kid is_

The twins hugged before doing bunny ears behind the others head their mom giggling.

 _So very cool_

Daisuke and Mikey's song not only got Karatenmon laughing it got everyone else laughing. Sam said, "Wow Dais. You and Mikey make me and Ken seem tame from when we were little. We never did anything like that." Tai chuckled, "Damn you two. It's times like this I wish I grew up with you both." Jun giggled and said, "Same here. You two looked like you had a lot of fun before you were forced to live apart from each other."

A few more digital weeks later Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, Tai, and Jun were flung back into the human world. Mikey leading Tai and Jun to their home. Mrs. Kudo hugging her oldest children happy tears streaming down their faces from the long awaited reunion. Pluto agreeing to open the portal for them to back to Digital World in the morning. Mrs. Kudo asked, "Are you three okay knowing your sisters past. Suffering and all?" Mikey replied, "She's strong. I doubt I could do everything she did and still have hope."


End file.
